


Reluctant Yandere Daughter

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Blackmail, Cum Play, Drugs, F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Incest, L-Bomb, Rape, Swallowing, Yandere, audio script, blowjob, f4m - Freeform, self-namecalling, self-throat fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: A widower (the listener), a former hacker—now legit as a cybersecurity specialist—has been contacted by a group of black-hats bent on blackmailing him with evidence of embezzlement that will put him in jail for years.  His daughter (the speaker) has been contacted separately by the hackers to lay out their demands.  She decides to take matters into her own hands because she can’t let her dad go to jail.  The hackers want to see the two of them fuck on camera, something she knows he won’t do voluntarily, even though she knows he’s attracted to her. She drugs him, strips him, and ties him up. She dresses in skimpy clothes and sets up a camera.  It’s obvious they both harbor a forbidden sexual attraction for each other, as she reluctantly sucks him, fucks him, and swallows his cum for the camera to give the hackers what they want. While it’s clear this forbidden encounter wasn’t entirely unwelcome, it’s decidedly UNCLEAR what’s really going on. Who is hacking who? WARNING: This is a sneaky story that is open to interpretation… some interpretations can get pretty dark.  You’ve been warned.
Kudos: 5





	Reluctant Yandere Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: ———SPOILERS AHEAD!!!———What happens in this story is not at all cut and dry. Are there REALLY hackers out there? Is she manipulating him? Is he manipulating her? All of these are possibilities, and depending on how you act this out, you can either give a clear answer, or you can leave it up in the air. I kinda think it’s better left unclear. Either way, I’d encourage you to play this as straight and realistically as you can. She is both ashamed of her attraction for her dad, AND excited by it. If she is the victim, she is a somewhat willing victim. If she’s actually the villain, she’s a reluctant one… that dubiousness is part of what makes her and this story so interesting. As always, it’s up to you how to play her, but my take is that she’s a very complex and conflicted person, whether she’s the victim of the black hats, has been manipulated by her dad, or she is actually in league with the black hats or the perpetrator herself. Good luck!] 
> 
> [SFX: ALL SFX ARE OPTIONAL. If you need help with sound effects, don’t hesitate to contact me at u/Princess_April on Reddit. 
> 
> SFX called out in Script:
> 
> Walking Down the Hallway,  
> Head Slump  
> Video camera turning on  
> Video camera turning off.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

Dad?

Can I talk to you?

I know, but this is important. Please?

[real concern] Dad you look terrible…

When was the last time you slept?

No! No, I’m not leaving. 

Now, I brought you some tea… and I want you to drink it.

Please, dad… you have to take care of yourself.

I need you, okay?

Just drink it… please?

Ok… so… I know you don’t want me to know what’s going on.

Don’t lie to me, dad. I know something is going on.

Whatever happened last week… freaked you out.

And you scared me.

I mean, since then… you just… you hide in your office or your bedroom all day, and you never come out. You never talk to me anymore.

You barely even eat anymore, dad…

[concern, a slightly shaky voice--she’s nervous, but for what reason we’re not sure yet] Come on… drink some more tea.

Dad, can we… get out of this office? You’ve been cooped up in here for days. Come out into the living room with me, okay?

Please?

Just for a few minutes. 

Bring your tea…

Thanks…

[OPTIONAL SFX: Walking down the hallway]

You look so tired… 

Yeah, just sit on the couch. Just for a few minutes… 

I miss you.

There, that’s better. 

Dad?

Why didn’t you tell me what was going on?

Don’t lie, dad!

It’s me! Your daughter… remember?

I’m not stupid.

And besides, I already know anyway.

I know what you did. I know you took that money.

Daddy, why are you lying to me? I know you did it.

Ok, ok… maybe you didn’t, but the point is, I don’t care, dad!

I don’t care what you did.

You were just trying to do your best for us. I get that.

Since mom died, it’s been really hard… 

Ok, you’re telling me you didn’t do it, and I guess I believe you, but…

I mean, it’s understandable that you would. That you’d go a little crazy… get desperate… lash out, or whatever. I don’t know!

The point is, I understand, and… and I forgive you, okay?

You don’t have to worry about me.

How do I know?

Well…. The thing is… yesterday? I got an email too.

Don’t be mad at me, dad!

You didn’t tell me about yours either!

They threatened you, right? They’re blackmailing you…

No, dad… you listen to *me*!

I know what’s going on.

I know you’re in trouble, but… you don’t have to worry about me.

I love you! I always will, dad…

I’m not going anywhere…

But… uhm… I don’t want you to go to jail either.

No, dad, just… listen, okay? Don’t try to talk.

Uhm…. I mean, I know whoever it was just showed you what they had on you.

Ok, well... even if they manufactured it, they’ve still got you, right? 

They said they’d be in touch?

Well, you were a hacker before you became a cybersecurity specialist. 

Have you found out who they are, maybe? Found a way to cover your tracks, so that if they expose you, you won’t got to jail?

You know… counter-hacking or whatever….

You know how to do that kinda stuff, right?

So… have you found anything?

Have-have you figured out how to stop them?

Tell me the truth, dad.

No?

[shaky sigh] I can tell you’re so freaked out… 

You can’t stop them, can you?

See? It doesn’t matter whether you did it or not, dad.

Okay… [deep shaky sigh] Well, the thing is… they may not have told *you* what they want, but… they told *me*.

Yeah, well… if they had told you… you wouldn’t do it. I just… I just know you wouldn’t have. You’d have gone to jail first, and they know it too.

Well, I’m gonna tell you, but just give me a second, okay?

[shaky breath] I know they’ve got you over a barrel, dad… They’ve got enough on you to send you to jail for… years.

And I can’t let that happen, so… I decided… I have to give them what they want…

[quietly, her voice shaky] It’s perverted, dad… 

It’s disgusting, but… I don’t see any other way.

So… I put some drugs into your tea…

And I can already tell they’re working.

You’re slurring your words… your eyes are droopy.

You feel sleepy right?

I don’t want you to worry about anything, dad. 

[very nervous] I’ll take care of everything, okay?

Just go to sleep. [shaky sigh]

[OPTIONAL SFX: Mild head slump to indicate he’s passed out]

\-----

[pause—scene change]

[mousy, shaky breaths, clearly nervous throughout] Dad?

Uhm… daddy?

Are you awake?

Oh good… There you are.

Daddy? Don’t try to move.

It’s okay… you’re still on the couch… in our living room.

I know you’re still a little groggy from the drugs. That’ll get better, but… you can’t move your arms and legs because I’ve got you tied up, okay?

And uhm… I took your clothes off.

No… no-no! Dad? I … I put a gag in your mouth. 

Shh… shh-shh. I don’t want you to be able to talk to me.

I don’t want you to try and talk me out of it.

No, dad? Look at me. Don’t worry about that camera okay?

This isn’t about you, dad. 

It’s about me…. 

This is what they want…

And I know this is gonna work because…. I know you like me…

I’ve seen how you look at me sometimes, dad.

And I need you to just… go with it this time.

Don’t try to suppress it…

Just… it’s okay. 

It’s okay. I promise.

All you have to do is sit back, and … I’ll do everything else, okay?

I’m gonna turn on the camera now…

[OPTIONAL SFX: click / sound of video camera coming on]

Uhm… hi daddy.

Do you… do you see what I’m wearing?

I know you like it when I wear… really skimpy outfits like this.

Do you see my skirt?

It’s really short.

You can almost …. See my thong underneath. [VERY nervous giggle]

Uhm… [whispered] god…. [is this excitement? Or dread? Or both?—tr to make it unclear]

And what about my top? It’s … really tight.

It shows off my belly button… for you daddy. [shaky breath]

And I’m not wearing a bra, so … you can see my nipples poking through it, right?

Do you like it?

I can kinda tell you do, because… [shaky breaths] well… you’re getting hard, daddy.

You’re getting hard because… you’re looking at your daughter… 

You can’t help it, huh?

[whisper] God daddy… [both fear and arousal]

[whispered] Shh... it’s okay. It’s okay, daddy.

I’m wet too. I want you too… [a sense of restrained excitement]

I know it’s wrong, but… I’m sooo wet for you. 

I need your … hard cock inside me.

I have to, daddy… 

I’m gonna suck your cock now.

[shaky whisper] It’s okay, daddy… it’s okay.

[sucking sounds, slurping, licking]

[shaky moan—sucking, licking] don’t try to struggle, daddy… 

You’re hurting my feelings…

[gently] I’m trying to make this easier on you…

This is what they want… [suck slurp] It’s the only way.

They told me [suck, slurp] if I sucked your cock… and…. We fucked… and I recorded it for them… they’d leave you alone, okay?

[sucking, licking] Oh god… I know it’s wrong, daddy, but you taste so good… 

[sucking more enthusiastically now]

Do you like my lips on your cock, daddy? [she’s losing herself a little now]

I can tell you like it. [suck] You’re so hard…

You’re hard for your daughter, aren’t you?

[enthusiastic cock sucking now – a little self-throat fucking—she can’t help herself]

[desperate whisper] Oh daddy, you taste so good… [more throat fucking]

[gasp] Do you like the way I dressed for you?

[throat fucking]

[heavy breathing] Do I look like a good enough slut for you daddy?

[suckle, slurp, licking up her own drool]

[heavy breathing, slight pause] Do you want to fuck me, daddy?

They want you to fuck me…

[panting] They want me … to be your toy, daddy… 

Your…. Your sex toy. 

Do you want your daughter to be your sex toy, daddy?

[shaky breaths] Do you want to fuck me?

They want to watch… That’s all they want…

That’s all they want, daddy… 

Come on… here I’ll hold your cock up…

[panting, slightly out of control] And I’ll get on top of you, okay?

And you can just… fuck your daughter’s pussy, okay?

[heavy panting—taking control] Quiet, daddy, quiet… don’t struggle…

Shhh… It’s okay.

I know you want it.

You wouldn’t be this hard if you didn’t want it, daddy…

Oh, daddy… [she sticks it in] There it goes….

Oh… god… [she starts fucking him throughout the following lines]

I can’t believe you’re inside me.

Shhh… shh. I’ll show you my tits, daddy.

I’ll pull my top up and show you.

See? 

See, daddy?

They’re yours…

You made them… 

And this pussy?

It’s yours too.

They wanted me to give it to you, daddy.

They wanted to turn me into Daddy’s slut…

[building up to orgasm]

And I am…. 

Oh god, I’m your slut now… 

I’ll always be your slut, daddy…

It’s almost like… [panting, fucking, moaning]

I was born to be your slut… [fucking harder]

Oh my god, I’m gonna cum.

Daddy?

You’re gonna make me cum…

[she cums—improv a couple seconds—she wants this… this is catharsis for her]

[panting] Oh god, daddy…

[breathing / recovering]

This was wrong… I know… 

It’s so bad…. but I didn’t have a choice. 

It’s what they wanted…

We had to do it, so you wouldn’t go to jail…

But daddy? They want you to cum too… 

They want you to cum in my mouth, daddy.

They want you to… feed your daughter… your cum.

So come on, daddy… lets get it over with, okay?

It’s okay, that you’re hard… I understand, okay?

It’s okay that you want to cum in my mouth. 

I forgive you… [slurp, suck]

I forgive you for perving on me, daddy…

You have to do it.

[sucking, licking]

You have to cum in my mouth…

[sucking, throat fucking] 

[gasp] Come on, here we go…

They want me to show it to them… and then swallow it for them…

[throat fucking] [cock sucking]

I can feel you’re close daddy… buck your hips in my face.

[throat fucking until he pauses, and cums in her mouth]

[she slips her mouth of his cock, with her mouth full]

[slurred words because she’s talking with her mouth full] See guys? See? This my daddy’s cum…

See it in my mouth? [she plays with it with her tongue for a second, and then swallows]

[shaky breathing] See? I swallowed it. I swallowed my daddy’s cum…

Are you guys happy now?

Is this… Is this what you wanted?

[heavy breathing—what she’s actually thinking SHOULD be unclear at this point] I think that’s all we had to do, daddy. 

I’ll turn off the camera now.

[OPTIONAL SFX: Camera stops]

I know you’re probably mad at me…

But daddy, it’s okay.

If this prevents you from going to jail… it’s worth it right?

Besides… you kinda liked it, didn’t you?

Don’t be that way, daddy… 

Don’t make this harder than it is… I could tell you liked it…

It’s okay…

[slight giggle] I mean, I’ve got your cum in my stomach, daddy…

I know it’s…. wrong…

But… if you DID like it, maybe… you know… we--we could do it again…

Sometime?

Nobody has to know….

It’s just for us, daddy…

You just… you think about it okay.

I need to leave you tied up for now, because… I need to upload the video.

And I can’t let you try to stop me, okay?

It’s life and death, daddy… 

I can’t let you go to jail…

And they promised… so… it’s all we can do, right?

Okay…

Think about what I said, okay?

I mean… I love you daddy. 

I love… *all* of you… [giggle]

Okay…

Uhm, Daddy? I’m really sorry about all this, you know…

Okay….[whispered] I’ll be back… [as she leaves]

\-------------------- END ------------------


End file.
